


[Podfic] tear our pleasures with rough strife

by Shmaylor



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Erotic murder, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: They kill each other, many times.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] tear our pleasures with rough strife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tear our pleasures with rough strife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374580) by [soaringrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringrachel/pseuds/soaringrachel). 



> Contains lots of major character death, but as in canon, none of it is permanent so I chose no archive warnings apply. 
> 
> As soon as I saw the tag Erotic Murder on the original fic, I knew I was going to love this story.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/tear%20our%20pleasures%20with%20rough%20strife.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [tear our pleasures with rough strife ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374580)

**Author:** [soaringrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringrachel/pseuds/soaringrachel)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 15 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/tear%20our%20pleasures%20with%20rough%20strife.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/tear%20our%20pleasures%20with%20rough%20strife.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
